All My Love Is For You
by Littleshire
Summary: Leo watched with despair Alice. Death is smooth and quiet. She takes him, but not her. Not Alice. All my love is for you.
1. Chapter 1

~ Salle du Sacrifice, Isla Yura ~

Leo observait avec désespoir Alice. La mort est douce et silencieuse. Qu'elle le prenne, lui, mais pas elle. Pas Alice.

_All my love is for you._

Bon Dieu, mais quand Oz et Elliot allaient-ils arriver, la sauver? Leo ferma subitement les yeux sentant Yura passer près de lui, feignant l'évanouissement. Ce dernier scandait à tout ses -abrutis- de fidèles le rituel à venir. Pourquoi lui? _Pourquoi elle?_

_All my love is true._

-ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE ! hurla une voix.

Enfin! Leo soupira de soulagement.

_Nothing left to lose._

Il ne savait pas que la perte viendrait plus tard...

~ Quelques semaines plus tard, Leo devient peu à peu le nouveau Glen, et rencontre Oz et Alice qui ont été congédiés par Barma ~

Leo cacha au mieux son titubement quand Vincent partit s'occuper de Gilbert, mais il retint Echo et lui dit d'aller ailleurs avec Oz pour qu'il puisse parler avec Alice, seul à seule.

_All my love is for you..._

-Alice...

-Tu as changé de coiffure? Et tes yeux? Plus de lunettes? Tu es plutôt beau ainsi!

Leo voulut sourire, mais le Glen en lui l'en empêcha. Bientôt, ce serait lui qui l'emporterait sur sa véritable personnalité. Mais il fallait... qu'il dise au revoir... à Alice...

_All my love is true..._

-Alice! Viens! J'ai besoin de toi!

-J'arrive Oz!

Encore lui? s'étouffa Leo avec sa jalousie meurtrière.

Ce fut le pas fatal.

De sa jalousie passionnel, Leo en oublia de repousser les assauts de Glen et avait cédé l'espace d'un instant. C'était tout ce que voulait le leader des Baskerville. Tant pis, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Alors qu'Alice s'élançait, Leo la retint par le bras et la retourna violemment, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, qu'il fit taire en un baiser plein de passion secrète et destructrice. Alors qu'il la serrait si durement, Alice le sentit lâcher prise doucement. A travers leurs lèvres rouges, l'énergie et la force des Baskerville s'affrontaient.

_Nothing left to lose..._

-Leo? murmura Alice lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

-Alice... All my love is for you...

Puis Glen gagna.

**Bonjour! Je sais, je dois continuer le OS sur Alice et Elliot, et cela ne va pas tarder, no stress!**

**Rien ne m'appartient, et les phrases en italiques sont de la chanson All my love is for you des SNSD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Leo..._**

**_Leo..._**

**_Leo..._**

**_LEO ! REVIENS ! REVIENS VERS MOI !_**

****_Le nouveau Glen émergea peu à peu de son esprit, qui lui servait aussi de cage spirituelle, comme de l'eau. La voix... appartenait à la jeune fille qu'il avait embrassé avant de sombrer. Mais qui était-elle? Et pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Embarrassé avec lui-même, Leo tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un merveilleux lit somptueux et devant lui, une brune intrigante se coiffait inlassablement les cheveux. Troublé, il se leva et marcha jusqu'au près d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se mobilisa. Mettant la brosse sur la coiffeuse, la brune dirigea son regard vers lui et... _

_Elle n'avait plus d'yeux. Que des trous noirs._

_Leo recula d'un bond, horrifié. Mais voilà qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Elle tendit la main vers lui, et commença à susurrer des choses pas très rassurante jusqu'à ce que..._

_-C'est de ta faute, grognait-elle, c'est de ta faute..._

_-De quoi? l'interrogea vainement le Baskerville._

_-Mes yeux... je les ai percés... pour ne plus voir ton absence... pour ne plus voir les dégâts que ton absence avait fait sur moi..._

_-Mais qui es-tu?!_

_-...Voyons... Qui suis-je... Qui ai-je envie d'être..._

_-Dis-moi la vérité! Dis-moi la vérité Alice!_

_Leo tapa le mur en reculant, et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Comment?..._

_-Eh bien, voilà, tu sais qui je suis. Maintenant... A moi de t'arracher de les yeux!_

_Et elle se jeta sur lui._

__Une grande gifle réveilla Leo.

Éveillé pour de bon, il se leva en sursaut, et regarda autour de lui, mais ne trouva que... Elliot. Celui-ci secouait désespérément la tête.

-Abruti, susurra-t-il.

-En guise de bonjour, je crois que j'ai connu mieux, ria Leo.

-Heureux que tu sois de retour, mais les ennuis ne font que commencer pour toi.

-Ah bon?

Elliot hocha la tête, et sortit mais laissa la porte ouverte. Leo allait sortir aussi, quand une tornade brune passa devant lui, en sanglots. Surpris, il ferma la porte, et s'approcha de la chose qui s'avéra être... Alice.

Aussitôt, il observa ses yeux améthystes, et soupira de soulagement, avant de l'enlacer. Elle se laissa faire, mais le repoussa au bout d'un moment, en pleurs.

-Alice!

-Va-t'en! C'est ce que tu vas faire de toute façon!

-Non... Je te promet de rester! Parce que... Parce que je t'aime!

Qu'en savait-il? Glen allait sûrement reprendre le contrôle! Sauf si... sauf s'il faisait un contrat avec Alice. Il était presque Chain mais pas assez pour quémander de la chair humaine. Sans lui en laisser le temps, il la reprit entre ses bras, et mordit son cou, avalant avec délectation son sang. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter quand il sentit les mains d'Alice sur son visage, le suppliant d'arrêter de ses beaux yeux lavandes tristes. Il but la dernière goutte et lâcha son corps, aussi maniable que celui d'une poupée. Glen l'aborda avant qu'il ne s'arrache les yeux.

_Je voulais te prouver que même si tu revenais, tu ne ferais que le malheur. Ceci est un rêve. Réalité ou rêve, Leo?_

_-Rêve._


End file.
